


Fan Club

by Lizardbeth



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/M, Ficlet, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara finds a very intriguing picture...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Club

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for bsg-kink.

* * *

"Felix showed me an interesting picture today," Kara announced as she entered the tent. Sam was making tea and showed only a little interest, prompting a vague _hmm_ when she didn't go on. "Of you."

He shrugged. "There are lots of pictures of me. Or were, at least. I had the cover of Caprica Sports Daily four times--"

"Not that you kept track," she rolled her eyes. "But not like this. Turns out Felix is a fan of yours." She put the photo - a large, glossy printout - down on the blanket. "See, I remember this, Sam."

She glanced down and smirked. It was Sam, all right - in profile, and the surroundings were dim, but he was recognizable from the way the lights hit him. Kara had seen the video this had been taken from and she knew he'd been off to the side in a Caprica City dance club, looking for privacy, but someone had caught it on their phone camera. The photo showed Sam cozying up to another guy, face hidden by Sam's mostly, their mouths together, and Sam's hands were clutching the the cropped light hair and the other guy's ass. "I remember this video."

Sam's eyes glanced at it and he tried to shrug it off as no big deal. "Oh that. yeah. It was a long time ago. What about it?"

"I want you to do it again," she said and grinned when he looked astonished. "I want you to kiss, make out, frak, I don't care, with some guy while I watch. It'll be hot."

"Kara..." he objected, but she had the impression it was because he thought he should. His eyes lingered on the picture a little too long, and he certainly wasn't embarrassed by it.

"You watched me and Jean. It's only fair," she taunted.

"I ... don't know anyone who'd be willing. Plus, I was high on amphet that night," he admitted. "I barely remember it."

She laughed and pointed at the picture. "You trying to tell me you don't do guys, too? because this, baby, says otherwise. You were into it. I think we should ask Felix." She cozied up to him, rubbing her breasts against his shirt, while her hands tugged at his belt. "That video is so hot. I used to put it on repeat and watch you," she whispered. "Imagining what else you would do." Her hand pushed inside his pants, between his thighs to cup his cock and balls. He put his hands on her upper arms as if he wanted to push her away but couldn't finish the motion, lower lip catching between his teeth on an indrawn breath.

"And I would put my fingers in my pussy and I'd rub myself until I was so wet." She leaned forward to kiss his cheek and run her tongue up the side of his neck to grab his earlobe in her lips, all the while rubbing her hand and feeling his cock stir under her teasing. "I'd watch you kiss him and tongue him and grope his ass, again and again," she murmured into his ear and he shuddered. "And I'd imagine you taking off your clothes and going down on your knees and opening your mouth so you could suck his cock." With her free hand she pushed down his pants until they slipped down his hips and fell to the floor. His growing erection in hand, she tugged on it, harder and fuller. When he was getting closer, she let go to tease him with a finger tracing his balls and the delicate underside of his cock utnil he grabbed at her face to pull her in for a rough, desperate kiss.

She pulled back laughing. "I'm not done," she whispered and circled the soft cock head with her thumb until it was bobbing with the tightening of his lower belly. "So you sucked him dry and you were very good at it, and you swallowed because you love how it tastes," she licked at his lips as if she could still taste it, too, but didn't let him kiss her again, "and then you told him to get on his hands and knees. And you put this hard cock," she scratched his length lightly with her fingernails until he had to shut his eyes and draw in his breaths as pants. "You pushed this into his ass and you frakked him, pounding him hard until you heard him moan your name..."

And he groaned her name in protest and desire. "Kara... please..."

Whispering, she finished the story, "And then you came inside him, and you loved every single second of it." She squeezed his length, knowing exactly how to bring him off, which he did with a strangled gasp.

She pushed and he didn't resist, falling backward on the bed. Straddling his waist, she looked down at him, grinning triumphantly. "I'd say you were interested."

He pulled impatiently at her shirt. "Oh, if you insist, I suppose I can somehow manage," he teased as if it was such a terrible burden, and then, laughing, he pulled her down low to capture her mouth against his.


End file.
